


Teenage Dream

by CerejaForever



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Lady Lesso Alive, Omegaverse, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerejaForever/pseuds/CerejaForever
Summary: In a world where your life is determined by your second gender, there are people who don't agree with the rules."I mean, there is a way of changing. But it is dangerous. And before, you have to study at the School for Good and Evil and live your tale. That's the only way of changing our world"
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is translation of a fanfic written by me in Brazilian Portuguese (although not yet posted), my native language. My friends, Melanie and SundaeCaramelo, helped me to translate. If you find any mistake, please let me know.

It was very easy to know who was Good and who was Evil in the tales due to the fact that everybody knew the School Master's rules.

But being Good or Evil wasn't the only admission requirement. There was the A.B.O system.

This structure is composed by three classes: the Alphas, the Betas and the Omegas. The Alphas are the top of the society, nobody can control them - they can control others with their command voice. Betas are the ones who look most alike normal humans. And then there are the Omegas, who are submissive and weaker than even the Betas.

There is a test to discover someone's class before its characteristics start to arouse. The test happens twice in a person's lifetime. The first one happens during the pregnancy and the second, at the end of childhood, before the 12th birthday.

The princes must be strong, capable of saving the princess in every situation. They must be dominant and they can't demonstrate fear. For those reasons, princes can only be Alphas.

The princesses, otherwise, must be sweet, docile, with delicate features. Therefore, they are always Omegas.

Villains may be Alphas or Betas, but never Omegas.

Usually, only the Readers are able to escape this rule. In the reader's world, there are no tests to discover the second sex - actually, they don't even know this second sex exists. In their world, the animal instincts are not revealed.

**_Usually._**

****

Because some people manage to cheat at the exam. A tiny, almost inexistent part of the society. But not really inexistent.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter, I would like to say a few things ...
> 
> As I said before, I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> And I would like to thank SundaeCaramelo for helping me with the translation!

The war against the School Master was over. Now, classes would return again and due to the inconvenience, the next class would delay a little to come. Since the classes were all about Tedros and Agatha, Lady Lesso and Dovey decided to add one more year in the curriculum, because they felt that although the students would be able to live their own tale, they wouldn't be ready to deal with the power that would come with their second nature.

The revelation could come as of the thirteen years old, but it mostly happened at sixteen. And both the Dean knew what it meant. This year would be the one in which their students would go through the greatest changes - and neither one of them would know how to deal with those, because when Rafal ruled, it seemed more important to him to learn about the future kings of Camelot than about the changes in their bodies.

But without the Master, the Dean were in charge and now had the files containing the result of each students' test. Therefore, they knew what to expect.

* * *

"It is not as if it was a surprise. Everybody knows what they are. They may not want to talk about it, but they know." Dot continues to chatter. "And we all will know too since we will manifest our second nature this year. I don't see any problem with you telling me earlier. Do you?"

"You talk too much" replies Anadil.

"So are you going to pretend you are not curious? You never told me what you are. Hester, did she tell you?" Dot stops walking, thus making Hester stop too.

"Let her be, Dot"

"This is not important. People won't suddenly improve themselves just because their Alpha instinct will flourish." Anadil stares at Dot without expressing any reaction. "And we are late." she finishes and starts to move forward, leaving the other two behind.

"Is she.. nervous?" Dot looks at Hester.

"Ani is right. We are late." she replies and goes after Anadil.

Dot snorts before running after the two.

When they enter the classroom, it was possible to feel the tension in the air. It would be the first lesson on the subject. A matter that could change their lives.

Hester sits beside Anadil, as always, and takes a glance at her. She knew Dot was right: Anadil has never talked to anyone about her second nature and even though she might not show, Hester knew that she didn't like being asked about it.

Lady Lesso observes as the last students find their seats. And then stands up.

"The classes will be different this year. You will still attend to your former classes from the first year, but from now on, you will have lessons on preparation and adequacy to your second nature." she gives a look to each one of students before proceeding. "As you already know - or at least should - these instincts are with you since always. But they will grow stronger and you must know how to deal with them. I won't tolerate any stupid jokes on the subject."

She then turns to grab the students' files. "Here lays the result of your tests. I hope you all know what that means." and stares at them again. "The tests are based on blood tests. The result may be Conclusive, Half-Conclusive, Half-Inconclusive, and Inconclusive."

The Dean delivers the tests' replicas to each student and goes back to her table as soon as she finishes. "As you may notice, the test features a percentage." Her finger glows purple and she points the blackboard, showing four schedules. "When the result is Conclusive, the percentages have a great gap from one another. Alphas and Omegas will only be Conclusive if their percentage on these categories are greater than or equal to 70%. An Alpha test will always present 0% of Omega in their blood and vice-versa. Betas need to present at least 50% of Beta and 25% or less of both Alpha and Omega. Test considered 'Conclusive' is never mistaken."

The first schedule is filled in.

"The Half-Conclusive tests presents percentages that favor both Alpha and Omega, although one exceeds the other. Alpha-Betas and Omega-Betas, unlike what happens in the Conclusive tests, presents less than 70% for both and more than 30% for Betas. Betas-Alphas and Betas-Omegas presents less than 50% for Betas and more than 25% for the other two. In this case, there is a greater chance of manifesting one than the other, but there is still a chance for the one with the smaller percentage. And there is also a special case of Half-Conclusive, in which there is a greater chance for Beta and the same percentage for both Alpha and Omega. This is the only situation in which the genes redistribute themselves - in most cases when you are an Alpha you have no genes for Omega and vice-versa"

"The Half-Inconclusive test is the rarest one, but not impossible. It happens when the percentage is 50% for both Alpha and Beta or for both Omega and Beta, thereby turning impossible to predict which one of them will present itself. In spite of this, after it presents, the percentage changes - more or less depending on age. If the Beta character manifests in a 50% Alpha-Beta, Omega percentage may appear in their DNA. The same happens with 50% Omega-Beta."

"And finally, we have the Inconclusive ones. Their percentage is equal for Alpha, Beta, and Omega, so at least in theory, it is impossible to predict who they are. However, researches were made on the Inconclusive ones and after that, some things could be clarified: 60.3% of the Inconclusive present themselves as Betas. 30.4% as Alphas and only 9.3% as Omegas."

The last two schedules are filled.

"Just as the Half-Inconclusives, the percentage in the blood of an Inconclusive can change. If a person's Alpha genes manifest, the person loses all his Omega genes, and the ones who left are redistributed between Beta and Alpha, concentrating more on the Alpha character. The same thing happens if the Omega genes manifest themselves. Betas can increase their percentage in no later than 100%. Although it almost never happens, if it does they don't necessarily lose their other two genes, the Alpha and Omega ones."

Hester smirks when she sees her test, exhibiting her 82% Alpha genes.

Looking around she can notice many of her classmates proud of their results and rolls her eyes to their behavior.

Dot, sitting behind her and Anadil, had transformed half of her paper in chocolate, but it was still possible to see the word "BETA" at the beginning of the page.

"Dot, a Beta. Here is something that surprised me. At least we don't have to worry about the weakness of an Omega on every quest", says Hester, looking at Anadil. "Ani? Are you alright?"

But Anadil does not answer. Actually, she doesn't even move.

Hester looks at her friend's test on her hand and suddenly understands the reason why Anadil had always run from the subject. Why she always seemed so disturbed with Dot's questions and Lesso's explanations.

Now Hester could understand how lost Anadil might feel about that whole thing.

_**Status: Inconclusive.** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know Omegaverse - https://www.wattpad.com/546924059-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-basic


End file.
